Summer With Muggles
by Brass Sparrow
Summary: Faye Olben is just your normal, everyday, Hufflepuff. And she is also a muggle-born. After completing her first year at Hogwarts, she goes home for the summer. But have you ever wondered what Hogwart's students summers are like? This is basically the story of what happened during her summer of being a wizard through her eyes.
1. Hogwarts Express

**June 19, 2013**

"Faye! Get on the train! You have been standing there and looking at the castle for like five minutes. Or maybe one..."

That was my friend Brooke shouting. I knew I had to leave Hogwarts for the summer and go home to see my mum and dad, but I really didn't want to. Yeah, I guess that sounds mean but, come on, I was learning magic. And the worst part of leaving is not being able to do magic at home.

My school years before this were just spent in a classroom, listening to the teacher speak for what seemed like hours, taking tests, reading the worst books you could possibly imagine, and having to work on projects that you see no point of doing. Was I a good student? Of course I was. I always got the highest grades in my muggle school and I got really good grades at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff, but we can be smart.

But another difficult thing is that I am a muggle born. And I have a brother that is sixteen, who is also a muggle. And everybody is a muggle in Blackwike. So instead of being like most twelve year old girls who who would be interested in clothes or something silly like that, I would be interested in playing quidditch and levitating objects.

"Seriously, Faye! Get on the train!" Brooke was still yelling at me. She was a Gryffindor and we were a lot alike. Except for our houses and skill levels of quiddtich. I turned out to be amazing and I made the Hufflepuff team as a seeker and I even got my own broom, Nimbus 2010. We won the Quidditch Cup too. Brooke, well, she could barely use a broom. Ryan, who was a Slytherin, and one of my best friends. Since the Second Wizarding War, Slytherin has spent a lot of work on rebuilding its reputation and I think Ryan is a good example of the new Slytherin. He was on the train with Brooke and Felix, my other friend and a Ravenclaw.

I boarded the scarlet red Hogwarts Express. As soon as I got on, Ryan dragged me into their compartment.

"Excited?" He asked me.

"For what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

Felix responded, "For Summer Holiday!"

"Oh yeah, the holidays. Er, no, not really."

"But why?" Brooke was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah," asked Felix, "Why?"

I really wanted to yell at them, BECAUSE I HAD ON OF THE GREATEST THINGS IN THE WORLD EVERYDAY AND NOW IT IS GONE AND WILL BE REPLACED BY MUSIC BY WHATEVER ARTIST IS POPULAR AMONG MUGGLES AND I WILL BE WISHING TO LEARN ABOUT HOW I CAN TRANSFIGURE A BEETLE INTO A BUTTON AND THE WORST PART IS THAT MY MUM AND DAD WILL NEVER TRULY UNDERSTAND!

Instead, I just told them this, "No magic and muggles."

"And no homework!" Brooke shouted out. Sometimes I wondered if she even did it.

"But it will be so awkward with my mum and dad and muggle friends. I wish they could just know about magic. Well, my family does, but my friends don't."

"That makes sense," Felix spoke up, "It is always hard for my dad. When he found out that my mom was a witch, it was difficult. He's adjusted now, but having me, my brother, and my mum be wizards is not the easiest."

"Yeah. I'm a pureblood, but since there is only one other wizarding family in my town, I don't know a ton of people." said Ryan.

Brooke contributed to the conversation,"I live in Godric's Hollow, so...yeah."

"Well, I'll have you guys write to me." I responded.

We talked more about quidditch, final exams, teachers that we hate, and more stuff about the wizarding world. Eventually, the sweets trolley rolled by and we all got something. I got a dozen or so chocolate frogs. After all, I was going to try to collect every single card I could and I had to get better at holding onto the frogs. Outside was dark, dreary, and rainy. It didn't really bother me, but it still kind of felt like a bad omen.

Felix and Brooke had started an argument about which house was better, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and Ryan and I just started to laugh uncontrollably. It was just the funniest thing, and I'm not kidding.

I lost track of time and we were having fun. After a while, and way too soon in my opinion, I started to see sights I recognized. My friends remembered them as well. _Wow, it seems like it was just yesterday that I was getting my letter and finding out I was a wizard. It's just so strange. _I remembered meeting Brooke, Ryan and Felix on the train ride to Hogwarts when there was only one open compartment and we had to share it. All of us were so frantic and nervous and excited. I remember being sorted into different houses but still becoming the best of friends.

"If you guys don't write to me, I will kill you."

"Then we will just kill you before you kill us. Simple as that." Brooke joked.

I laughed. "But seriously, write to me. There is a reason I have an owl."

"Then why do you have a cat?"

I ignored her. "I'll miss you all."

Everybody responded with "yeah" or "me too". The train started to slow down and I saw that we were at Kings Cross. We looked out of the windows and saw lots of families. Brooke saw her mum, dad, and sister, Felix saw his mum, Ryan saw his Aunt and Uncle, but I didn't see my family. After all, muggles could not get onto Platform 9 and 3/4. They would be waiting in the muggle part of the station, at Platform 9 or 10.

I took off my tie and robes and put them in the trunk, which was lying in the middle with all of my other stuff. We got off the train. The barrier was the last thing in my way.

I looked back at my friends, said "goodbye", and went through.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be the first chapter out of many. I have the dates just so that you can know when the chapter is taking place. Another important Author's Note detail: THIS IS COMPLETELY OC. NO REAL CHARACTERS FROM BOOKS. Again, deal with it. Oh, yes, I forgot. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you are not going to follow the story, please review so that it will be enough for you to read eventually.**


	2. Home Again

**June 19, 2013**

When I came out on the other side of the barrier I saw my family. They all looked so happy, smiling and probably thinking that everything would be so perfect now that I was home. Well, what they considered home.

The last time I had seen them was for Easter Holiday, and before that, Christmas Holiday. It was nice to be back for a week.

Suddenly I was almost going to die due to suffocation. They were all hugging me.

"Oh my god! We have missed you so much!"

"How were the exams?"

After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally able to break free. "It's nice to be back. I've missed you all!"

"Glad you're back." My brother, Eric, replied. He was fourteen, two years older than me and we were just like any normal brother and sister. Well, except that he was not a wizard. I don't know how it works, but he does not have magic and I do.

We talked for a long time. I would tell them more once we got back to our house and show them some of the photos I took, which were really cool since they were moving pictures. I didn't have any pictures when I went home for the breaks, but I did now.

"Come on," my dad said as he gestured towards the exit, "Blackwike is an hour away."

"Well then," I was excited to be back at our house, "Let's go!"

I saw Brooke out of the corner of my eye when I was leaving to get the car. I wonder if she had seen me? It was quite hard to get all of my trunks into the car. I just simply had too many. Scamander, my barn owl, kept on making such a racket and my cat, Hengist my cat. Five years ago, Hogwarts started allowing students to bring an owl and another pet instead of just one pet because owls were being used a lot more often. I got them on my birthday, October 13, as a gift and named them after two famous Hufflepuffs.

On the way home we exchanged information and told each other what had not been in our letters, or some parts that we left out purposefully for when McKenzie, a Hufflepuff my age, would find it and destroy my world. Same went with Eric. His friends were rather sneaky. My parents sent letters as well (duh!), but they were _so _boring. I didn't care about what happened to my mum at the hairdresser!

Once we arrived, I rushed inside, up the non-moving staircase, down the hall, and into my old room. It looked exactly the same from when I left to go back to school after Easter Holiday. Unmade bed, clothes on only half of the hanger, books thrown about. _So that's where my copy of __The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One__ was. _I had used Felix's copy since we were not in the same class for Charms for the rest of the year.

I put my trunks next to the wardrobe and flopped onto my bed. It's strange not to have three other girls in the same room as you. It would be nice to sleep alone.

Later that day, we ate dinner. I reminded me of the Hogwarts feast and was delicious. After that we watched Doctor Who on the telly. It was just a rerun episode, but it was new to me.

"So," Eric asked, "What is it like to have a telly? And electricity? And pens?" He waved a pen in my face.

"It's good. Especially to have pens." I said while laughing.

"Any chance you can show me some magic?"

"Not unless you want me to get expelled and banned from using magic."

"Good point."

We kept on watching until I thought of this very basic question.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it like with me being a wizard?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what is it like."

"It's strange knowing that magic is real and your little sister has it and you don't. It also makes me kind of jealous of you. You can do all of these awesome things and go to an awesome school."

"Okay." I felt mad at myself for being this way.

"But it doesn't really matter."

I cheered up a bit. "You would make a good Gryffindor."

"No idea what that is." he said as he smiled.

Finally, I got tired of watching the telly and I realized that I really needed to get some sleep, so I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

I guess I never noticed it, but I was still wearing my school uniform: white collared shirt, knee-high socks, plain black shoes, gray skirt, and the Hufflepuff tie. _That's embarrassing._

Anyway, I took a shower, brushed my raven hair, got my pajamas on (they were also Hogwarts pajamas with a white tank top and long bottoms with Hufflepuff stripes. Again, embarrassing.) , curled up in my bed, and tried to go to sleep.

I couldn't fall asleep. I just lied there for an hour. So I thought of the only thing that would get me to sleep: reading A History of Magic. It worked like a charm.  


* * *

**June 20, 2013**

The next morning I woke up, went downstairs, and ate some cereal. Nobody else was up yet. I guess they were all sleeping in, i mean it was only eight in the morning.

Then, I heard the doorbell ring. _Ugh, somebody trying to sell me something. _I opened the door and ws about to tell them that I did not whatever stupid thing they were selling (unless it was a quidditch broom, first years weren't allowed to have them, even if I did play on the team) until I saw who it was.

The person had blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled at me, kind of creepily, and I knew this person was.

"Hi, Faye!" The girl said.

She was my muggle friend, Lyra.

* * *

**So there is chapter 2. Hop you liked it! Pashow, here is a cookie for favoriting this: (::)**

**Anyway, I had no inspiration for this so it took me a long time to write. If you hated this chapter, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**

**I forgot this last time but Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. Sadly.**


	3. With Lyra

**June 20**

"Er... What are you doing here?" I asked Lyra. Did she follow me? Did she stalk me? Did Lyra know about magic, was a witch herself and was going to kill me with the Killing Curse?!

Lyra did not look like she was to kill me. "I just came by to say hello. I haven't seen you since you left in September to go to that boarding school. What's the name of it again? Never mind, but, yeah, I then went away for Christmas break. I was in France, it was awesome. So, then I didn't see you for the winter and when you came for Easter, you went and took a vacation to the country, and then I had to wait till now. And this morning I woke up and I realized "Oh my god! Faye's back" and then I ate breakfast and ran over here to see you. I didn't expect you to be up, but I rang the doorbell and you came to the door. It is just so cool that you are back!"

She talked with lightning speed, so I just had to imagine half of the things she just said. And then I said something real intelligent like, "Okay."

Lyra just stood there, still smiling. It was really starting to freak me out now so I asked her to come inside. "Eric and my parents aren't up yet, so try to be quiet."

"'Kay."

We went over to the couch in the living room and sat down.

"So," said Lyra," What was the name of the school again?"

I was about to say Hogwarts until I realized that it was sound totally ridiculous. Gryffindor sounds like a real school name, why not tell her that?

"It was, er, Gryffindor Academy for the Gifted?" Great, Faye, she probably thinks you are lying now.

Lyra apparently didn't notice that I kind of asked a question instead of answering hers. "Hmmm. Never heard of it."

"It's... it's... a very... small school? Yes that's right, it is a very small school."

God, I am such an idiot.

"So," I started to dig this conversation out of the danger zone, "how are things over at BlackWater Secondary School?"

That was where I would have been going to school if I was a muggle. All of my muggle friends are going there.

"Good. We have larger classes since BlackWater has kids from Wolfshire. I got to be pretty good friends with some of those kids. Did you make any friends?"

"Er... Yeah. I became pretty good friends with three people: Brooke, Ryan, and Felix. It's kind of strange because all of us are in different houses, but we have a lot of the same classes together."

"What classes did you have together?"

This was the hardest conversation to have. I couldn't say "I had Potions with all of them, Transfiguration with Brooke and Felix, Charms with Felix and Ryan, and Defense Against Dark Arts with Ryan and Brooke", so I said, "Math with all of the, Science with Brooke and Felix, Reading with Felix and Ryan, and Geography with Brooke and Ryan."

"Cool, did you do any sports?"

I was about to say yes until I remembered, quidditch is a wizard sport. How can I be so stupid? Instead, I lied and said, "No."

"Me neither. I can barely hit a football."

We both started laughing. We must have been laughing too loud because I heard the stairs creak ever so slightly and a small thud each time it happened. Somebody must have woken up.

"Faye, somebody's coming downstairs."

"I knew that."

Lyra started walking towards the stairs. If she gets mistaken for a burglar by my dad, I am just going to ignore the situation. She definitely was not the smartest person I knew.

As the person kept coming down, I crept closer to Lyra. I couldn't see who it was, so I went over and turned to lights on.

"Turn the lights down, please," the person requested. It was my mom.

"Oh, yeah." I turned the brightness down, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Lyra then spoke out, "Hi, Mrs. Orbell."

"What are you doing here Lyra?"

"Oh, I was just coming over to say hi to Faye, because I haven't seen her since September. Should I leave now?"

"No, it's fine."

"Thanks."

Lyra and I went back over to the living room. She must have remembered something because she got that look in her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you this," she started, "but I am having a sleepover, and you are invited."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at four in the afternoon."

"Who's going to be there?"

"There is going to be six, or was it seven, people there including me and you. You know some people, like Cheyanne and Olivia, but there's going to be some people I met this school year."

"Sounds good." was what I said in response to this, but inside my mind, I was freaking out. I know that I shouldn't, but I had not even been back home for a full twenty-four hours. And there would be the awkward questions that I would have to answer.

"I should probably go now, Faye. "

"That sounds like a good idea."

As soon as lyra closed the door behind her, I raced upstairs and sprinted into my room, took out some parchment, ink, and a quill.

Hey Brooke,

I know it has only been one day since we left school, but I need your opinion on something. My muggle friend Lyra (I have told you about her) has invited me over for a sleepover with a bunch of other muggles. What should I do!?

-Faye

As soon as I had tied the letter to Scamander, I sent him off and started waiting for the response.

* * *

**This is tagged as on hiatus and it is. I just happened to finish this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Faye: But I don't want to have it be on hiatus!**

**Me: Sorry, but it's terrible.**

**Voldemort: IT IS TERRIBLE! I SHALL KILL HARRY POT-**

**Me: Voldemort! I thought you were dead?**

**Voldemort: Oh, yeah I am dead *dies***


	4. Muggles Everywhere

**Me: I have finally taken this off hiatus!**

**Faye: YAY!**

**Me: So you know what that means, right?**

**Faye: No.**

**Me: Disclaimers.**

**Faye: Ugh.**

**Me: Fine. I will just have Ron do it instead. At least he listens to me. Ron?**

**Ron: Yeah?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ron: Okay! Brass Sparrow does not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**June 21**

It was nine in the morning by the time Scamander had flown into the window. I untied the piece of parchment from his leg, opened it up, and read the letter.

_Lyra,_

_You should go, but I have almost no experience with muggles whatsoever. So, my advice is act normal and if that doesn't work, kill them all. Wait. that's not legal. Then just stun them using stupefy. No, that would get you expelled. Just punch them and knock them unconscious.. That will work. Hope this helps you._

_-Brooke_

This was proof that Brooke didn't know a thing about muggles. And the thing was, that I didn't know if she was joking or not. But, metaphorically, she was saying don't be nervous. Right?

Casting aside the "advice", I sprinted downstairs, grabbed the phone, and called Lyra.

_Come on, come on. Pick up already!_

Finally, Lyra picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding half-asleep still.

"Lyra? I'm coming to the sleepover tonight!"

I must have sounded really excited and hyper, because she sounded both concerned and confused.

"Okay? Um… Did you drink, like, twelve coffees or something."

"No."

"Are you sure? You might be suffering from memory loss or have acc-"

"Bye!"

Wow, I really need to work on my people skills. Or is it muggle skills? Yeah, muggle skills.

* * *

The rest of the day passed, with everything being completely normal. Until it was a quarter till four. Then, the panic returned. In less than fifteen minutes, I would have to go to Lyra's house. And there would be muggles. Muggles everywhere.

Maybe Brooke, was right. I could knock them unconscious.

Packing up what I would need for the night and tomorrow, I was about to leave the house until I remembered my wand. My precious wand. Vine and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches. The only object in the world that mattered to me.

I grabbed it and put it into my boot, hoping that it wouldn't be seen or have to be used. But, you can never know what's going to happen. Harry Potter got attacked by dementors during the summer around muggles.

As I carried my stuff down the stairs, I saw Eric.

"Ready to be attacked by dragons and get in trouble for using magic?", he joked.

"Shut up. And besides, there aren't many dragons in England. Most of them are in Albania."

As I slipped outside, I could here Eric say, "Whatever."

* * *

It was now four o'clock, and I was standing outside of Lyra's house.

_I could always turn back, _I thought. _No, you have to learn that it isn'isn't hard hanging out with muggled. They are not Death Eaters._

I rang the doorbell. There were sounds of somebody walking towards the door. An then, it opened. Revealing Lyra, with that creepy smiled she had used on me yesterday.

"Oh my gosh! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you to come. What took you so long?"

"Er.."

"Come on!"

Lyra grabbed my arm and dragged me to her family room. I didn't give much of a protest. Well, I didn't have much of a choice. But when I got there, I saw four people in the room. All of the girls were lounging around. One was even sitting on the top of a love chair.

"Okay, so these are my friends I told you about earlier. You already know Cheyanne and Olivia," My two friends waved at me. Lyra kept on talking, " and the other two are Dani and Elsa."

The girl that was sitting on top of the live chair came down. I noticed that she was wearing black combat boots, black jeggings, and a black and white striped t-shirt. She looked kind of goth, but not at the same time. But the most interesting thing was her hair. Tied back in a ponytail was snow white hair. Her hair was completely white. With her vivid green eyes and semi-gothe outfit, she looked like a ghost. Except the fact that she was kind of tan.

She came over to me and introduced herself to me. "Hi! I'm Danielle Prior, but you can call me Dani, like Lyra said."

"You have an American accent."

"Of course I do. I just moved from the States in the spring."

"Okay."

Another girl came over to me. She had really light blonde hair, almost white, and icy blue eyes. She wore white jean shorts and her shirt and shoes matched the color of her eyes. "I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

Elsa moved back to the couch.

_Okay, that didn't go as bad as you thought it would. And Elsa and Dani seem really nice. But Dani's kind of freaky. Well, I guess I am too. I do have magic._

"Well, don't just stand there. Take a seat!" Lyra demanded.

And with most things Lyra said, I didn't protest.

* * *

**Yes people. I HAVE RETURNED! So, this is now off hiatus. Like I said earlier. Anyways, please review this because it helps me know what to write. Oh, as as for Dani and Elsa, if you know what fandoms they are from, good for you! But, keep in mind that they are just regular muggles. Dani has no ghost powers and is not a clone, Elsa is not the queen of Arendelle and does not have ice powers. And as for last names, thank you Veronica Roth. And now for responses:**

**muyfan288- You are the only one who has actually reviewed this. BUT, you are the one who convinced me to take this off hiatus. And I am really glad you did that because I forgot how much fun it is to write this. Because I like being able to bend people's thoughts into make them doing what I want. Like most writers for fandoms. And I kind of also put in Dani for you, because I know you are a big DP fan. THANK YOU!**


End file.
